Kurosama Music High School
by Ongaku-hime
Summary: New students Usui and Sakurai come to Kurosama High in the second year. New students should only be allowed to enter in as first years. Why has the school allowed these boys to study here? Misaki has taken an immediate dislike towards them. How will life be like for Misaki now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The New Guys

Misaki's POV

I was first to arrive at school. As always, I immediately rushed to the Practice Rooms to rehearse my pieces on the piano. My family is too poor to afford a piano so I practice before school. I managed to fit a satisfying 1hr in before the morning melody rang through the school.

On the way to the main hall I bumped into Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" I yelled down the corridor.

"Hey Misaki! How were your holidays?"

"I went- "

"Hurry up Misaki we're gonna be late!" She interrupted me.

Since it was the first day back, all the students besides the first years, had to gather for an assembly. During our first year, we studied hard for heaps of theory tests to create a strong foundation for all the practical work we'd be doing this year.

"Please welcome Usui Takumi and Sakurai Kuuga two second years," announced the Vice-Principal, since the Principal was busy with the first years.

I looked up surprised that the school accepted new students into the second year because they'd have to catch up so much. I'd imagine only students with exceptional knowledge of music would be allowed in. They both had blonde hair but the shorter had a few piercings in his right ear that glinted in the light. The boys looked bored and squinted in the spotlight during the Vice's introduction. Finally she finished and both boys dragged their feet off the stage to take their seats at the end of my row.

Those boys infuriated me. They didn't care about school and dared to saunter off the stage in a manner that couldn't even be compared to that of a sloth.

_Morning Tea_

I went outside to wait under the cherry blossom tree upon a small hill on the edge of the school boundaries. I knew Sakura and Shizuko were on their way when I heard Sakura squeal.

"Oh my goooooosh! I think I've fallen in love!" she shrieked.

"Sakura you haven't even spoken to them yet how can you gather just from their appearance that they've captured your heart?" Shizuko replied.

"Oh, so you do recognise the handsome-cute-prince-model-like aura emanating from them?" Questioned Sakura emphasising the 'do'.

"W-well, n-no b-bu-" stammered her blushing friend.

"Nup, no buts. You should understand how I feel. Right Misaki?"

"Guys sit down and eat we've got like 5 minutes left of morning tea thanks to your bickering," I said, eager not to get involved.

I walked in to the classroom and sat down anticipating what the class would be like. The teacher walked in and started organising her things while the rest of the class settled down when the two new guys walk in. They paused for a second to look for seats and unfortunately the only available seats are in front and behind me. Why? Oh, Why me?!

After introducing the topic to us, she set us a task to brainstorm on the word 'peace'. This was the first step to writing lyrics. I was eager to start and got right to it but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see Usui smiling back at me.

"Could I borrow a pen?" he asked.

"Don't you bring your own pens?" I hissed back.

"I only brought pencils"

"Then just use that" I replied turning back to my work.

He tapped me again, "Can I please borrow a pen?"

I whipped around and glared at him.

"The instructions were 'Write in a pen' not in a pencil," he said pulling a puppy face at me.

"Fine!" I passed one to him hoping that that would end the conversation and my blushing.

"Alright pens down!" The teacher exclaimed. I didn't get to finish my work! All thanks to that stupid Usui. "Anybody who didn't finish will have to stay after class and finish it."

Oh, great. Now I had to waste my practice time to finish a task I could've easily completed during class. The only two students that were left in the classroom after class were that Usui and myself. I tried to do my work as fast as I could and ignore him but he tapped me again.

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'peace' Ah-yuu-zah-waah?" he asked.

"That's your job to figure out, idiot! And it's Ayuzawa!" I yelled at him.

"Shhhhhhh!" The teacher reprimanded.

"Think of the answers yourself!" I snapped.

"Ayuzawa, we should do it together so we can get out of class earlier" he smirked.

I ignored him and tried to finish my work as quickly as I could but nothing came to my head! After a minute of staring at my blank page, I tried to steal a peek but he caught me and grinned.

"So you need help Ayuzawa?"

"As if I need help from the likes of you!"

"Ahh, but Ayuzawa is stuck for thoughts, isn't she?" Usui replied.

Despite his irritating attitude, we worked together and managed to get it done, finally! Right after we handed in our work I rushed to the practice rooms to get started. My practice wasn't very conducive because I couldn't get Usui out of my mind! And the most annoying thing was I didn't know why!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Years!

Chapter 2. Cantabile

"Attention everyone! Today's terminology word is Cantabile," announced the teacher. "Can someone tell me what it means?"

Misaki looked around the classroom, everyone was avoiding eye contact so they didn't have to answer the question. _They're so incompetent_ she thought as she put up her hand. "It means in a smooth singing style," she answered confidently.

"Yes, thank you Ayuzawa. I expect _everyone_ to know your terms. I'm handing out a list of words you need to know by the end of next week. We'll have a quiz to test your knowledge." the teacher replied. The class groaned. But Ayuzawa wasn't worried about it at all because she had revised all the theory they learnt in first year during their break. Afterall, she needed to stay at the top of the class in order to keep her scholarship.

At the end of the lesson the teacher reminded the students of the quiz. "Oh, and after your marks have been graded, I'll be putting you into groups to complete your assessment task which I'll talk about next lesson. Alright, you can go now."

"Misaki I can't believe w-we have to study first week back," Sakura cried.

"Well you didn't expect an easy sailing second year, did you?" Shizuko answered.

"Yes!" Sakura replied as she wept.

"C'mon guys, just hope we're in the same group for the assessme- " said Misaki before she was pushed by none other than Usui.

Usui was laughing as he and Sakurai mucked around until he turned to see Misaki's angry face staring back at him.

"You could've injured Sakura or Shizuko! Why are you playing in the halls?!" She demanded.

Usui calmly smiled back at her and said "Ayuzawa, you're very cute when you're angry, you know?" Misaki's jaw dropped open while a frown formed across her forehead like a stormy cloud. Sakura stared in awe of the two 'princes' standing in front of her. Shizuko sighed, "Guys, we'll be late let's go," as she took her friends' hands and pulled them away.

Afterschool, Misaki walked into the practice room when she saw some sheet music left on the piano. She picked it up and saw it was a song she knew well and the piano part wasn't too hard. So she began to play and figured she could sing as well. Music filled the room, notes resounded forming a glow around her and the instrument. It faintly illuminated the hallway but as the piece came to an end, it faded away.

"The meaning of Cantabile," said an annoying voice. She immediately recognised it as Usui's. Misaki whipped around and scowled at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just followed the angelic melody that found its way to me. And as expected of such a beautiful sound, it must be played by a beautiful figure," he smiled.

"S-stop it Usui!" She said, trying to control the blush that was beginning to rage on her cheeks. Usui grinned and turned, "See ya later Ayuzawa," then he left. Misaki was still sitting at the piano with a pink rouge playing on her face as she commenced her practice.

It was quarter past five when she finished her practice. She needed to get going if wanted to start work on time. It was a 15 minute walk from school to the cafe so she was just on time.

She walked in the back door and was greeted with her ever-smiling manager, Satsuki, "Hello Misaki! How are you? Glad you're on time!" Then skipped away to see how the chefs were doing. Misaki smiled, seeing happy people made her happy. She changed and got started with her shift.

Usui was walking along the main road for an evening stroll enjoying the crisp, night air. _Cantabile... Singing style, huh... _He thought as he began to hum a tune he had made up. _I wonder if music reaches the heavens?_ He looked up and gazed at the starry sky when a glowing sign caught his eye. It was for a cafe called _Maid Latte_. _What a curious shop..._ He pushed open the door and was greeted with a bowing maid.

"Welcome Master! Please come in and have a seat!" The maid looked up and was horrified to see Usui Takumi standing in front of her with the same surprised look on his face. His expression quickly turned into a smirked as she stood frozen in place. It took at least a minute for Misaki to realise she needed to do her job and hesitantly showed him to his table. "Please, enjoy your meal," she said stiffly as she handed him a menu.

As quick as she could, she went back into the staff area. She plonked on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. _What am I gonna do if everyone at school finds out? I'd be ridiculed!_ She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Her manager came in, "Misaki! What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Ah, no Satsuki-san! Just a little stressed, that's all."

"Oh, okay then. Please remember not to take too long a break, customers need serving!" She said cheerily and hopped away.

Misaki peered through the doorway, dreading to go out. But, she had to do her job and she was no coward. _I can do this!_ She reminded herself. She walked out to Usui's table, "Are you ready to order Master?"

"Umm, Misa-chan, what do you recommend?" He said capturing her eyes with his.

"I-I would recom-m-mend the omurice, M-master!" Misai replied as _smoothly_ as she could.

"Alright then, Omurice it is! Thank you Misa-chan!" He exclaimed while grinning. She took his menu and made her way to the kitchen to deliver the order. After relaxing and practicing Erika's stress relief kit, the dish was ready. Though it was such a short time, Misaki already Misaki dreaded the moment when she'd have to deliver the plate. She stepped out into the cafe and took a deep breath. She walked up to his table and gather up all the energy and concentration she had to say, "Here's your Omurice, Master! Please enjoy your meal!"

Finally the shift was over, relief! She got changed and opened the door to see Usui leaning against a wall with his head bowed. She figured, _If I'm quiet, maybe he won't notice me_. She crept past him careful not to step on anything and make noise. _Success!_ She thought as she walked out onto the main road. Just as she was about to turn the corner she heard, "Ayuzawa, thought you could get away from me did you?"

"What do you want Usui?" She sighed as she continued to walk.

"To walk you home," he replied smartly, "A young girl like you shouldn't be wondering around alone this late at night."

"Usui, I walk home this late all the time after work and has anything ever happened to me? Obviously not so you don't have to waste your time doing that. Just go home," she said bluntly.

"But I insist Ayuzawa, or should I say _Misa-chan_! Misa-chan! Misa-chan!" Usui sang.

"Ok, Ok, Ok! Alright Usui! Just shut up already!" That shut him up, but not for long. Usui had begun to hum that tune he made up on the way to the cafe. She was about to scold him when she glanced up and saw his eyes shut with head lifted toward the sky. He looked so peaceful, she couldn't disrupt him now. It was almost, _Cantabile_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. _

Misaki was heading out of the classroom when Sensei asked her to have a short chat. _What's it_ about? She wondered,_ I haven't done anything wrong..._

"I saw you the other day, Ayuzawa-san, when you told off our Usui and Sakurai for playing in the halls," the teacher paused. Misaki could only think the worst when she heard that line. "Those are the kind of characteristics needed for the position of Student Representatives, furthermore, Student Council President. Would you be interested in taking up that position, Ayuzawa-san?"

Miskai was stunned and relieved; she hadn't expected anything like that. Impulsively, Misaki agreed, "Sure! What do I need to do?" Turns out, it took the whole of lunch for the teacher to finish explaining and by then, Misaki was sure her stomach had grumbled at least ten times.

"Sorry I'm late manager!" Misaki said as she walked to the lockers and began changing.

"It's not like you to be late Misa-chan, is everything alright?" Satsuki asked.

"No, everything's fine. I just got assigned Student Council President today so I had to stay back a bit to get started."

"Oh that's wonderful! We need to celebrate! We'll have a party afterwards with cakes and-"

"Satsuki-san, there's no need for that-" but her manager had already been carried away and in a flurry of cheerfulness and went away to announce the good news.

_Finally, my shift is over so I can go home and study..._ However her thoughts were nothing but opposed when she walked through to the staff common area, "SURPRISE MISA-CHAN!" Everybody shouted popping streamers, "Congratulations on becoming President!" As they ate their supper of cakes and sweets, Ayuzawa was bombarded with questions and comments.

When she was finally able to leave, she was more than surprised to see Usui waiting outside the back door. "Hey Pres, congrats!" He said as he walked with her. "

"Thanks Usui! You know the reason I got the position was because Sensei saw me tell you guys off?"

"Well I'm happy to assist, at your service Madam," he replied bowing to her. Misaki laughed, "I don't think that's a good thing Usui."

They small talked until they reached Misaki's house. Usui was waiting for her mother to open the door before he left, "Ah, Usui-kun! Come in, Come in! Have tea and bunny apples! I just finished cutting some!" Minako-san greeted.

"No, no it's fine Ayuzawa-san. I need to get back home."

"Only for a short while, come on." She gestured for hime to come through the door while Misaki stared at the both of them from the corridor in disbelief. Her mother had invited _the_ Usui Takumi into their house. The guy that she had disliked since day one.

Misaki sat next to Suzuna at the table while her Mother took the initiative to take a seat next to Usui. Misaki looked down as she nibbled on her apple. Usui felt like all spotlights were on him but it was _only_ Suzuna and Ayuzawa-san. Suzuna being the _innocent_ middle-schooler she was stared at him without showing so much as a sliver of curiousity. While on the other hand, Minako-san was smiling _too_ happily at him.

"So do you attend the same school as our Misaki?" Minako asked.

"Um, yeah I am new to the school. We share quite a few classes together don't we Ayuzawa?" Takumi said with a grin.

"Y-yeah whatever," she replied trying really hard to avoid conversing with this _guy_.

"Oh, what instruments do you play?"

"I play violin, guitar and piano."

"Do you like to sing Usui? Do you mind me not using honorifics?"

"No not at all since _Misaki_ and are I quite close already," he smirked interested in what reaction this would provoke out of her. As expected, her eyes popped out and she choked on her apple.

"Are you alright Misaki?" Minako asked worriedly.

"_Cough, Cough_ I think I'm alright, _Cough_," Misaki managed.

"Back to your question Ayuzawa-san, Yes I love singing. In fact, I hope to sing with Misaki for our assessment," Usui answered.

"Oh, wonderful! I hope to hear it after you are done!" Minako replied.

"Alright, thank you for the apples Ayuzawa-san. It has been pleasure to have supper with you but I'm afraid I must go home because Misaki and I are going to start our composition tomorrow morning, aren't we?"

"Y-yes, Yes we are! So you _must_ go home now _Usui_!" Misaki said gladly because he was _finally_ leaving.

"Well, thank you very much for coming over Usui-kun!" Minako said as a final farewell, then he made his way out and walked home. _So, _he thought,_ This is what Ayuzawa's family is like huh, not what I expected._

Please R/R :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. _

"Here are your quizzes back. I'm also handing out your assessment sheets but I won't be going through it because part of the task is to understand and comprehend what is assignment is," the teacher said, "The respective groups have been posted up on the notice board." The students hustled out of the classroom eager to see the list.

"I hope we're all in the same group!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, we all studied right?" Misaki said as they headed to where the students had gathered.

"Ummm... Maybe?"

"You mean you didn't study for the quiz?!"

"Well it's first week! I'm not in study mode yet and there were heaps of sales at the shopping centre!" Sakura said as they pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

Misaki scanned the sheet for groups hoping, just hoping, she wasn't put with the Dreaded One. MISAKI, SAKURA, SHIZUKO. _Phew, thank goodness I'm not with __**him**__._ She took an assessment sheet and headed off with her friends to eat.

They were in the middle of class when Sensei asked Misaki to see her after the lesson ended. She didn't think much of it till she saw Usui, Sakurai, Shizuko _and_ Sakura also staying back.

"Ok, so I've called you all here because there has been a mix up with the groups. Ayuzawa-san and Sakurai-san will be swapping groups. So, that means, Kaga-san, Hanazono-san and Sakurai-san will be in one group and Usui-san and Ayuzawa-san will be in the other."

"Um, Sensei, isn't the project supposed to be completed in groups? So why are Usui and I a pair?"

"There are 26 students in our class so there had to be one pair," the teacher replied. "Ok, you can go now. Have a good day!" Then Sensei walked out of the room along with everyone else, leaving Misaki to follow them. She walked along in silence at the back of the group thinking about the future, about life...

"When would you like to get started?" Usui asked, startling her.

"U-usui! You scared me!"

"We could start right away if you like?"

"No it's fine I can do it on my own. I don't need your help," she snapped back then stalked away to join her friends.

Misaki woke up extra early today so she could get started on the composition piece using the piano at school. She warmed up with a few scales and some exercises then played a few chord progressions to get her creative flow going. _Okay, this is going to be in G major. No, that's too common... How about Eb?_ She fiddled around with the different keys till she finally found one that satisfied her.

"Didn't know we were getting started so early," Usui said from the doorway.

"Usui! Gosh... Don't scare me like that!" Ayuzawa said catching her breath, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to 'startle you'," he said casually, walking into the room. He walked right up to the piano and looked at the blank manuscript. "Finding it hard to get something going? Show me what you got so far." Misaki looked at him uneasily while he smiled back at her in an attempt to encourage her.

She began to play an intro with a light melody in the higher register accompanied by a resounding bass line. As it came to a close, it became time for her to sing.

_Summertime came and went _

_And I was left there thinking 'bout you gone_

_Standing there, face to face_

_Memories linger around like old photos_

_I remember you came, you had it all_

_But could I trust you?_

Then she stopped abruptly. Takumi looked down at her, "Why did you stop?"

"Why do think? I got nothin' else."

"Sorry, It's just that I thought- Well, that's amazing!"

"No it's not. That's why I didn't write it down," she replied bluntly.

"Well then I'll write it down _for_ you then," he said grabbing the sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Usui, you don't need to. We need to come up with something else."

"No I'm doing it. How about you continue playing the chords and I'll see what I can add?"

"Alright then," Misaki sighed. She began to play from the top and when she reached the part where she stopped, Usui began to sing.

_I tried to be brave and stand tall_

_And I fell into your arms again_

_Why can't we walk hand in hand_

_Like we did before this, before the fall_

_Could you never find what you needed in me?_

_Come back to me forever..._

Misaki couldn't believe her ears! So much so, that she just stopped playing and stared at him with her mouth wide open.

"Uh, Misa-chan why did you stop?" he asked _ever so cutely_.

"Don't call me that here Usui!" Misaki yelled blushing.

"Well, Why?" he peresisted.

"Be-because y-you-"

"I am better than you?"

"No idiot! You know what? I'm not telling anymore because of your immaturity!"

"Aww, Misa-chan isn't being fair!"

"No! Don't call me that!"

"Humph!" he said as he began to sulk.

"How 'bout we go from the top?" Misaki said trying to get back on track as she started to play the introduction.

This time, as Ayuzawa played and sang, Usui added harmonies and vice versa.

The bell rang for the end of the last lesson and students began to pack up and leave the classroom. Misaki went straight to the Student Council room and began looking over some paperwork. She was flicking through approving and disapproving suggestions to "improve" the school.

"Pop!" She heard, Misaki looked up from her desk and looked around the classroom but no one was there so she continued. "Pop!" _Again! What is that?_ she thought, irritated. She glanced up but no one was there.

"Misa-chan, I'm behind you!" Takumi teased.

"Usui! Didn't I tell you not to scare me! Next time make your presence _known_ like a _normal_ person! And don't eat gum in school! It's against the rules!" She shouted.

"So, when are we going to finish the song?" He asked, completely ignoring her demands.

"I'm busy right now Usui! Couldn't you ask me later or message me or something?" She said, barely paying attention.

"I don't have your number"

"My phone's in my bag, go get it and do it yourself," again, she wasn't paying complete attention to what she was saying either. Usui got out her phone and smirked, _Ayuzawa should pay more attention to what's happening_... He programmed his number into it then started his mischief. First, he took a selfie and set it as her background, then he set an alarm for 3am in the morning. Next he put a password on her phone: U-S-U-I. The last component was to take a hundred selfies. His mischief-spree came to and end when Ayuzawa had finished her work and realised that there were too many camera clicking noises coming from Usui's direction._  
_

"What are you doing with my phone?!"

"I'm putting in my number?"

"How did you get my phone in the first place?!"

"Ayuzawa, you said, and I quote, 'My phone's in my bag, go get it and do it yourself' do you not remember?"

"I would never say that!"

"Well you did."

"USUI!" Misaki yelled as she picked up her bag and began to chase after him.


End file.
